1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for counting coins and, more particularly to an apparatus mounted within a game machine for counting coins.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional apparatus 3 mounted within a game machine for counting coins generally has the structure as shown in FIG. 6, which is a front view showing the combined structure of the apparatus. The apparatus 3 typically comprises a holder 31 having a plurality of lugs 312 provided therearound for mounting purpose and defining a channel 311. A turntable 32 is disposed within the channel 311. The turntable 32 defines a slot 321 in an undersurface thereof and a plurality of studs 323 spread over an upper surface of the turntable 32. A guide track 322 is disposed within the slot 321 and in communication with the surface of the channel 311. A rotor 33 with several bars 331 is mounted on the turntable 32. The bars 331 are each connected with a spring. An actuating motor (not shown) has a spindle 301 for driving both the turntable 32 and the rotor 33. A blade 34 and a shift lever 35 are mounted on an upper portion of the holder 31, respectively. The shift lever 35 is connected with a counter (not shown). In addition, a plurality of sheets 36 each having a guide portion 361 are mounted to an extension 313 adjacent to the shift lever 35 from the holder 31 and define a space therebetween for the coins to pass through. When activated, the motor drives the turntable 32, the rotor 33, and thus the coins on the table 32 to rotate by means of its spindle 301. When the coins move and touch the shift lever. 35, the counter begins to count and the coins drop into a spout (not shown) threadedly mounted to the lugs 312 on the holder 31, along the space defined by the sheets 36.
Though this kind of apparatus may achieve the aim of counting coins, it still has several disadvantages that too many parts, such as the guide track 322 and springs are required and coins may become jammed between the rotor 33 and the turntable 32 in operation due to the manner of the bars 331 mounting with their springs.
The present invention provides an improved apparatus 14 for counting coins to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.